ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Scarlet
For the page about the second knave, see here. King Will Scarlet, also called the Knave of Hearts, is a'' character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time and main character on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. After marrying Anastasia, he becomes the White King. He is portrayed by Michael Socha. Biography Biography Sometime after his sister Penelope fell through a frozen lake and drowned, Will Scarlet managed to obtain an elixir from Robin Hood, who stole it from Zelena, which cured his heartbreak. Will later becomes one of Robin Hood's Merry Men in the Enchanted Forest. He manages to convince the other Merry Men to go with him and steal from Maleficent's castle. The Merry Men steal many of Maleficent's gold and riches, but Will steals a magic looking-glass. Although Maleficent sends a warning across the forest to give the looking-glass back, Will uses it so he and his beloved girlfriend Anastasia can have a new life somewhere else. They travel to Wonderland, but they are still in poverty, so they decide to steal the crown jewels from the Red King's castle. Anastasia goes inside the castle while Will stays outside and waits. However, Anastasia is confronted by the Red King, who manages to persuade Anastasia into marrying him. Anastasia, who desperately wants power and to be adored, accepts, leaving Will heartbroken. Will sneaks into the castle on the night before the royal wedding. Will tells Anastasia to meet him at their old wagon tomorrow morning. While Anastasia considers it, someone else meets Will there first, the Queen of Hearts. She tells Will to forget about Anastasia, and Will asks her to rip his heart out so that he cannot love Anastasia anymore. The Queen of Hearts eventually rips his heart out. He, along with some of the Queen's other soldiers, go looking for a woman named Alice who is supposedly a murderer. The Knave finds her and tries to kill her multiple times, but ends up in Alice's trap. Alice realizes that Will is under the Queen of Hearts' control, and offers to get his heart back. Although Will considers this an impossible feat, Alice manages to get his heart back. In return, he takes Alice back to the Queen of Hearts' maze, where they manage to get the White Rabbit from one of the guards, which is the evidence Alice needs. Season 4 Having been swept away with the first Dark Curse, Will makes his life in Storybrooke. Emma Swan discovers Will rummaging through Robin Hood's tent, and Will attempts to escape but he is stopped by Emma's father, David. Will then tells Emma and David that there is something peculiar about the ice-cream shop, Any Given Sundae. They go there, and discover that ice magic is being used to keep the ice-cream frozen, meaning that the frozen attack on Marian was caused by the owner. However, Will manages to take the money from the cash register and run away, leaving the two sheriffs. Will happens to be drinking at the bar of a restaurant that Emma and her boyfriend Killian are on a date at, and accidentally splashes a drink on Emma's lap, but Will gets away. He later breaks into the library where he falls asleep reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Will wakes up in one of the cells at the police station the next day, but later escapes and rejoins the Merry Men. Under the Spell of Shattered Sight, he tries to get revenge on Killian, who defeats Will with ease. Will and Belle eventually start dating, although Belle eventually confesses that she doesn't love Will. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Will manages to sneak into Granny's Diner, but is confronted by the White Rabbit who tells him that Alice is in trouble. Will helps Alice escape the asylum and they travel to Wonderland, in which Will is rather reluctant to have returned, but he helps Alice find her true love Cyrus anyway. It is revealed that, although Alice got Will's heart back, he kept it but did not put it back inside him. Will eventually becomes a genie and is locked away in the same bottle that Cyrus was originally trapped in, where he is obtained by Jafar so he can break the laws of magic. In order to do the spell properly, Jafar obtains Will's heart and puts it back inside his chest, before killing Anastasia to make sure that Will's heart is working. With everything in place, Jafar gains the ability to change the laws of magic. Jafar resurrects Anastasia and makes her fall in love with him, leaving Will heartbroken. However, while Jafar is gone, Will tells Anastasia that her love for Jafar is an illusion caused by magic. Anastasia asks him if her love isn't real, then what is, to which Will pulls Anastasia to him and kisses her, breaking the spell. Anastasia helps Alice escape, and when Jafar is defeated, Will becomes human again. However, since Jafar was the one who resurrected Anastasia, she ends up dying again. Will mourns her death a second time, until Alice arrives with water from Nyx. They pour the water into Anastasia's mouth, which revives her. She and Will are finally together with no more dangers around them. Will and Anastasia attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding, before returning back to Wonderland to rebuild the kingdom and becoming the White King and White Queen. Family/Relationships *'Unnamed mother-in-law' *'Unnamed 2 sisters-in-law' *'Anastasia Scarlet' (wife) *'Belle French' (ex-girlfriend) *'Penelope Scarlet '(deceased sister) Status: Alive Trivia *He is based on Will Scarlet from the tale of Robin Hood. **Will is also based on the Knave of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and the White King from the aforementioned story's sequel, Through the Looking-Glass. *According to Will, his deepest fears are "water, hairy spiders, being stabbed in the head and raisins". *Will's aquaphobia is evident, when it is revealed that he is unable to swim. This calls back to the original story, where the Knave of Hearts was also unable to swim. However, this was due to being a playing card. Appearances Season 4= *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E17: "'Heart Of Gold" (flashback) *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" |-|OUATIW= *'W, E01:' "Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E02:' "Trust Me" *'W, E03:' "Forget Me Not" *'W, E04:' "The Serpent" *'W, E05:' "Heart of Stone" *'W, E06:' "Who's Alice?" *'W, E07:' "Bad Blood" *'W, E08:' "Home" *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Merry Men Category:Royalty Category:Season 4 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Oz characters Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Through the Looking-Glass Category:Robin Hood Category:True Love's Kiss Category:Characters of the Month